Alone
by Labyrinthdelta
Summary: Inspired by a Fic by Vampiregirl1313. Percy dies and Annabeth takes up the role Set in TLO


A big thank you to Vampiregirl1313, who helped inspire the first part of this fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, the Olympians, the Titans, Mount Olympus, or New York

A/N: This is entirely in Annabeth's POV

**Alone**

I had just awoken from my injuries. Damn, that poison was torture. I wouldn't have made it if not for Blackjack, and the Apollo campers. And Percy. Great, that's another one I owe him. I hope he had been able to hold off the Titan's without me. I strapped on my armor, newly repaired since the incident with Nakamura on the bridge. My knife was laying next to it. I grabbed it and held it, thinking about the night when Luke gave this to me. Luke. Thinking about him sent conflicting emotions around in my mind. He had betrayed me, and the camp, but I thought he could still be redeemed.

I walked outside of the hotel, looking at the assembled campers. They were working so hard to defend themselves. I strapped my knife to my belt and clutched my laptop bag. Daedalus had sacrificed himself for this. Plan 23 had activated most of the statues around the city but we were still hopelessly outnumbered.

"Anyone know where Percy is?" I shouted across the camp. Everyone looked up and I saw most of them had grim faces. Katie from Demeter cabin came up and took me by the shoulder. She pulled me away from the campers.

"Annabeth, while you were healing, Percy, he…he's gone." She said, almost in tears.

That one statement was enough to rock me to my foundation. The words lingered in my ears and my heart became cold. My mind went numb and I started acting on instinct. I wanted to curl up in a corner and die. But no, death would be the easy way out. Percy wouldn't want me to die.

"How?" I asked, my voice trembling .

"Annabeth, I think you need to sit down." Katie said

"HOW!" I screamed at her.

"Last night, while you were recovering, Kronos attacked. He and Percy fought, and a lucky shot from his scythe. He asked for you. In his last moments. He cried your name, then he just, he just left us." She was crying now, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Where, where is he?" I asked quietly.

"He's in the foyer. I'll take you to him." She answered

Katie led me back to the hotel and into the main hall. Lying on a table, there he was. He was badly beaten, with cuts on his face. I gently stroked his cheek while I whispered into his ear. I didn't matter that he couldn't hear me. What I was saying mattered more.

"Annabeth, here. You deserve this more than anyone." Katie said

Katie handed me a beaten up old ballpoint pen. The words on the side were unintelligible, but I knew what it was immediately. Riptide, Percy's sword. Looking at it made me snap. I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I started crying. I cried and cried and cried. I cried to the point where I couldn't breathe. I looked into the mirror. Looked into my own eyes. What should have been a storm grey may as well have become black. A grey shade settle over the room, like beauty shouldn't exist without Percy.

I strode out of the hotel and up to Olympus. I walked straight into the throne room, muttering to myself along the way. I heard a noise and reached for my knife, but quickly realized it was just Hestia, standing by the Hearth.

"Ah, daughter of Athena, I was expecting Percy Jackson." She said to me. She was in the form of a young girl.

"Don't expect to see him again." I said angrily

"Why not. He is the hero of Olympus." She said simply.

"You don't understand it, don't you? I thought you Olympians could feel stuff like that. He's GONE! He's dead, and he's not coming back. I've lost him, and I couldn't even be there for him. I'm useless." I screamed, then broke down into tears again

"Ah, this is a dark moment indeed. The hero is lost. And so is hope. The Olympians shall fall, and so will the world. Hestia said, a tear of pure fire forming in her eyes.

The Hearth fire dimmed, no more than lightly glowing coals now. I could see Pandora's jar, hope flitting lightly inside it. No matter what happened, I would not surrender.

"You're wrong you know. About being useless. His burden falls to you now. You must defend the Hearth." She was standing above me, offering a hand. I grabbed it and stood up.

"You're right, I have to be the hero now." I said

A mighty blast shook the palace. Kronos' scythe appeared in the gap between the door as he pulled them open. He grinned as he walked into the throne room.

"So, after Jackson's death, you are the one standing between me and victory." He said, a note of glee in his voice.

"Gods damn it Luke, don't you know what you've done to me? You've killed the only man I'll ever love. I hate you. How can you do this? HOW!" I screamed at him. I wanted to take out all my rage at him. I uncapped the pen and felt Riptide grow in my hand.

"I don't CARE child. I am not your precious Luke. I am Kronos, lord of Time." He said smugly

"Luke, you're in there. You can stop this. For me. Please Luke, just wake up." I pleaded

Luke shook his head. When he looked up, his eyes were blue again, no more gold.

"Annabeth? What's going on?" Luke asked, his voice his own.

"Luke, take my knife. You're the hero. You can defeat Kronos. Please Luke. I need your help."  
I said

"Annabeth, for you." He said.

He took my blade and stabbed himself in the area around his armpit. He was surrounded by by a ring of golden light, and then, like a breeze on the wind, died.

Well, bad ending. I know, I'm a horrible writter. Sorry.


End file.
